


Not Safe For Work

by SamuelJames



Category: Breaking In (TV), Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pre-sex planning between the boys after Lex sends Cameron yet another inappropriate gift at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Safe For Work  
> Pairing: Cameron Price/Lex Luthor  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Some pre-sex planning between the boys after Lex sends Cameron yet another inappropriate gift at work.  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle XIII for the prompt Breaking In/Smallville, Cam/Lex, gifts.  
> Disclaimer: Breaking In and Smallville are the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Oz walks by Cam's desk and pauses for a moment.

"Butt plug."

"What?"

"Don't be coy, Cameron. The package under your desk."

"I didn't open it. How? Never mind, I know. Oz knows all."

"Things are going well with the millionaire then."

"Yes."

Thankfully Oz doesn't ask any more questions. Cam had deliberately put the box out of sight to open later. After the nipple clamps and leather cuffs he'd learned not to open any of Lex's gifts at work. Dutch still teases him and pinches his nipples at random moments.

~

Later that afternoon he gets a text from Lex asking if he liked the gift. He takes his phone outside and calls him.

"Hi, Lex."

"Did I choose well?"

"I haven't opened it yet but I trust your taste. Thank you."

"That's a shame, Cam. I wanted you to put it in now. There's lube in the box too. Wanted you stretched and eager when you arrived. Have been thinking about fucking you like we did last Friday, over the desk in my office. I'd planned on bending you over and pulling out the plug so I could push my cock into you."

Cam clears his throat. "That does sound good. I love your gifts, Lex. They just aren't always appropriate for work."

"Oz is your boss."

"Fair point. He actually knew what you'd sent me. I guess I embarrass more easily than you do. Dutch has pinched my nipples three times today."

Lex doesn't quite growl but he's not happy either. "I'll have to warn that idiot to leave my boyfriend alone."

"He'll get bored eventually. I've another two hours left but if you like I'll put the plug in before I leave and come straight to yours."

"Excellent idea."

"See you later, Lex."

"I'll just have to keep myself amused till then. I'll jerk off thinking of you."

"Lex!"

Lex just laughs and hangs up. Cameron takes a deep breath before going back to his desk. It's going to be a very interesting drive to Lex's later. He's only at his desk a few minutes when he's summoned to Oz's office.

"Some afternoon delight for you, Cam. Special request from Mr Luthor. You can leave early."

"Really?"

"Enjoy and pray you don't get pulled over on the way there."

Cameron blushes. "Is my phone bugged?"

Oz raises his eyebrows. "I never reveal my sources. See you bright and early tomorrow, sunshine."

As he's heading to the bathroom his phone beeps. It's a very explicit picture of Lex. He's definitely going to be driving with an erection.


End file.
